Naruto: Reformed!
by Magister Shiryu
Summary: When the Kyuubi struck, there were two babies. One, from the Curse of Hatred, the other from the Will Of Fire. They shall clash and kill for revenge...


You know when your all alone. You feel empty. Simple. I feel like I should have a purpose . I do. I feel that I should be a Ninja.

-

"Wahoo! I'm the man!" I exclaimed as I beat Sasuke Uchiha for the fifth goddamn time. Man this dude is rubbish.

"Hn."

"Good job, Uzumaki-san." stated my teacher.

"Thanks teach! Wish I could graduate early." I said. 

"You're too young Uzumaki-san. You are barely 5."

"Kakashi Hatake did it!" I grumbled, not really understanding why. He _always_ said, You're too young. Dammit! 

"But... I could get you up a few years in the academy." stated Teach. "But."

"But what?"

"If you graduate, you must have a solo sensei."

"What!"

"Why is _he_ getting all the attention! I'm an Uchiha!"

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun is _soooo_ better than Naruto-baka!"

"**SHUT UP!" **Teach yelled. "Uzumaki-san is _not_ is say not getting all the attention! He is simply better than this class level!" 

"Thanks teach." I said.

- 

"Naruto!"

"Yes Iruka-sensei!" I yelled, waking up. Dammit Iruka, I'm sleeping!

"Get up and do the Ninjutsu Exam!" Iruka shouted.

"Yes! Ok dammit!" I yelled, seeing the rest of my class looking at me. They were probably suprised that I could swear.

I walked up to the blackboard and, simply started doing the hand seals for Bunshin.

"Bunshin no jutsu!" I yelled not even putting in chakra.

And then 50 bunshins formed.  
"You pass the Bunshin test! Now for Kawarimi!"

"Kawarimi!" I said, and I transformed into a chair.

"You pass! Now for Henge!"

"Henge!" And I transformed into Iruka perfectly.

"You pass! You are now a genin! Except _now_ it's when it gets difficult..." Iruka said, and now it was the written test. Dammit.

-

I had passed with remarkable marks, admittedly only because of History. It was the only thing that I felt that I should learn. It did technically teach me jutsus. I mean, it's because of history, that I learnt the Favorite Clan Jutsu of the Uchihas: Goukayu. It made me feel like a boss.

"Hi Naruto!" yelled a voice.

I turned, and noticed that Konohamaru had grown. He was 6 now, and I was 9. It felt wierd looking at him now, because, once upon a time, I was the same hieght as him. Now I'm several inches taller.

"Hi Konohamaru." I yelled in return. The boy looked at me admiriringly. "You're a Genin now?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah. Konohamaru, you better keep up the Uzumaki Tradition!"

"What is?"

"Kick people butts! Pay attention in class. Not to maths and stuff, to History, and to Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu."

"But... Your better then mey!" He said, childish speaking, noticable.

"Nah. I learn faster, simple. You have to work _super_ hard to get Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Gen down. I might, if I hear about, yer grades are good from Jiji, I'll teach you one of my jutsus."

"Thanks Naru-nii!" He yelled, and ran to the academy.

"Just tell them that you might teach them a jutsu, they do it immediately." said a voice behind me, and I turned. Kakashi Hatake stood there in front of me, like he was a boss. And he was infact.

"Hi, Kakashi-san." I said, slightly nervous. He was _the_ Kakashi Hatake. Respect, man, respect!

"You're Uzumaki Naruto, right?" He asked.

"Yes, Kakashi-san." I replied.

"I've heard of you. You went to the Academy, and had the possibility to beome Genin since the start. Why start now?" He interrogated.

"The Sandaime refused. Said I was too young." I replied. I agreed, personally. I mean, look at Orochimaru! He was a Genin at 6, and he betrayed the village.

"Hm... Who is your Jonin sensei?" He quetioned.

"Dunno. I mean, the sensei's'll be announced tomorrow."

"I'm going to do you a favour, Naruto. Close your eyes." He commanded. I obeyed, he was a Jonin.

I felt a sudden pain, and then it stopped.

"Open your eyes, now." I opened them, and it looked wierd all of a sudden. My vision looked wierd. My eyes saw a blue energy inside Kakashi, and his Sharingan. Time seemed to go slower.

"You have the Sharingan!" I exclaimed.

"I know. You have a bloodline called the Sharingan. You are, by consequence, are a realitive, of the Uchiha clan."

"And how did you get yours?" I asked. He was my realitive or something?!

"An old friend of mine died. The medics, replaced my eye, with one of his," Kakashi said, sadness evident in his voice. "You're lucky, yours is inherited. So that means you could be the head of the Uchiha Clan. Except that Sasuke Uchiha, an old class mate of yours, could deny you entry of being a part of the clan. Itachi Uchiha could aswell. Except, he betrayed the clan, a few years before you became a Genin. I'll bet Sasuke would be rather happy to have a relative."

"Hopefully. I'd love to be a part of a clan." 

"Deactivate your Sharingan. You'll waste chakra. To deactivate your Sharingan, stop flowing chakra to your eye."

After he said that, I immediately closed my eyes, and attempted to stop my chakra flow into my eye. I reopened my eyes, and everything seemed to be normal.

"Naruto. Go to the Uchiha Clan Compound." He said, and seemed to puff away.

"WHERE THE HELL IS IT! KAKASHI!" I yelled.

-

When I found the compound, (Damn you Kakashi!) I entered. Sasuke, was training in the garden. He was dancing around the dummy, cleverly punching it in the back and then kicking the dummy right in the stomach. It was clever.

"What are you doing here, Naruto?"

"Hi, apparently I'm supposed to be one your relatives." I said, and he seemed angry.

"YOU ARE NOT MY RELATIVE!" He yelled, angrily.

"I'll prove it..." I said, and I closed my eyes. I flowed chakra into my eyes, and I opened them.

It suddenly time seemed to slow down, I saw the same blue energy like I saw in Kakashi, except, a lot smaller. His eyes widened comically, and I would of laughed, if the situation was a lot less serious. 

"The Sharingan... How did you do it?!" He demanded, and I understood. He was trying to be a member of the clan.

"Flow chakra into your eyes." I commanded.

He closed his eyes, and he reopened them.

"Wait! Try to punch me! I heard that with the Sharingan, you could dodge tons of stuff!" We both exclaimed. We both threw punches at eachover...

"Ow!" We both exclaimed.

"Maybe that even though time seems to slow down, in fact our bodys aren't used to moving that fast. So we should start training our bodys speed." Sasuke said, and we both deactivated our Sharingan.

"Ow!" Sasuke yelled. "My eyes!" He reopened them and seemed to be confused. "Maybe, that when you first activate it..." He said, and reactivated, and deactivated, "The Sharingan at first use hurts but after that no pain." He said, seeing my confused look.

"Ok. Let's do a race. To see who's faster."

We ran to the training grounds.

"3, 2, 1, go!" I said, and I rapidly past him.

"Damn... You... Win..." He panted.

"Yeah..." I replied, panting.

-

"Uchiha Naruto, Kaju Kenji, Kazami Kasumi, are team 12. Your Jonin Sensei'll come shortly." Iruka said, suprised at my change of name.

I glanced at my teammates. Kaju was a epic sword user, and rather good at Taijutsu, rubbish at Ninjutsu, and good at Genjutsu. Kazami was a friend of Kaju, and they where complete opposites, of skill sets. Good at Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, pathetic at weapon using. They completed eachover.

"Hi, Naruto." said Kazami, by far the most friendliest.

"Hi, Kasumi, Kenji, nice to meet you." I said, in the Uchiha fashion, which is coldly.

"So what are your skill sets?" Kenji asked, curiously. I noted that nearly everyone had not passed. We were the only team that passed.

"Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Weapon using are my forte. Plus, my Sharingan... Genjutsu is my worst. I know how to dispell, and cast a few."

"You have the Sharingan!?" exclaimed Kasumi. "SHOW ME!" She said, fangirling like Sasuke's Fangirls.

"Yeah!"

"Ok..."

I closed my eyes, and rapidly activated it. I reopened my eyes dramtically.

"Oh my god." Kasumi said.

"Keep it on!" Kenji exclaimed, childidishly.

"He can't," lectured Kasumi, "His Sharingan, would drain all of his chakra, and he would die."

"Ohhhh..." said Kenji.

"Yo." said, their sensei.

"Hi... Kakashi-san?" I said, confused. I thought he was an ANBU?

"Hi Naruto. Meet me on the roof." Kakashi said, and he poofed away.

"I wonder how he does that..." I wondered.

"Shunshin." replied Kasumi.

-

AN/ Hey dudes. My first Naruto story. R&R&F&F!


End file.
